THEART
by Aku Maru
Summary: Before the lost memories there had been a life. One that had already lived long beyond its time. Van Helsing's history is long intertwined with Dracula, this is how Gabriel forgot.
1. THEART 1 of 3

Disclaimer: Van Helsing and this Dracula belong to Van Helsing the movie. Thankfully I can claim Irvan and Kuso as my own. This isn't completely finished, but the whole story is there.

"I told you coming here was a bad idea. You just had to make things worse."

"Shut up, Irvan." There were two of them crouching behind a rafter in a crumbling, unused section of the castle. "This is not the time for your whining," the larger body said harshly and quietly to his companion. "I blame it all on you."

"At least I wasn't the one who insulted him."

"Quiet, someone's coming," the voice from the larger body moved as he lower himself closer to the wooden beams. "If I get splinters because of this, you won't know enough counter curses by they time I'm through with you," he threatened quietly.

The slighter man merely changed positions so he would be able to see the crumbling grand entryway. "It's not them," he stated firmly as a whisper could be. "They would be in a spitting rage by now. It's someone else."

Just when the other would respond, a solitary man walked in, carefully gaging the possible threats the room posed. He was nothing more than a shadow against the soft light streaming in from the archway, but the two in the rafters knew this man was heavily armed. Under the heavy leather coat that swept around his ankles were more unnamed weaponry, all designed for their deaths. If the crossbow and revolvers weren't enough.

"Don't," the slight man said, holding his arm to keep his companion from leaping onto the man.

"He's not here for our well being and you don't want to get rid of him?"

"He's not here for the other's well being by the looks of him, and besides he hasn't seen us. Let the other's take care of him."

"First you have us running from them, now you want them here? Have you completely lost it, Irvan?"

"I'll get the ones after us. He can take care of the rest. Stay here, Kuso." The man known as Irvan silently sifted along the shadows to the back of the cathedral like dome. Kuso could not hear what his companion was doing, but that was the point. He watch Irvan duck out of sight as a horde of winged beasts descended upon them. Rather upon the man waiting at the entryway. It was as if the man had expect the dozen hell-beasts the way his silver missiles reached their mark unerringly.

Winged monsters who once retained the shape humans fell from the air as Kuso watched this man amazed. This could be no ordinary human. At least all the action was taking place below and none of projectiles ever reached him. Irvan didn't seem to be in the safe safety. One of those beasts of vampires had seen his companion. And if it hadn't been for one of that human's gunshots, Irvan might have had to reveal himself to protect himself. Back in the action, the man had sprayed the remaining group with a liquid, burning the monsters' flesh, destroying two instantly.

Kuso whistled to himself, "He's got the real stuff. He knows what he's about." That left two of the hell-beast. Both fled, one dropped to a silver bolt. The other made it to the hole in the roof, close to Irvan's hiding place. The human released a bolt but the beast had made it out alive.

"You missed." The annoyed voice drifted from the shadows and Kuso cursed Irvan. A second bolt thudded in that general vicinity. "Don't shoot, damn it. Don't shoot."

"If I listened to that every time I heard it, I'd be a dead man." So the human could speak.

"I don't care where that thing is pointed, just don't shoot."

"Then get where I can see you," the man still had his crossbow trained on where Irvan's voice was coming. And Kuso was wondering what suicidal objective Irvan was going to propose as his idiotic companion strode out onto the rafters. "What are you doing up there?" That was an intelligent question.

"I was hiding from them," Irvan responded. "You missed."

"Be glad I wasn't aiming for you." The crossbow hadn't moved. If Irvan wasn't careful, he was going to be next.

Irvan snorted in amusement. "You didn't know I was here until I called out. You can put that thing away, I'd rather get out of here before they come back with reinforcements."

"Get down here," the man was cut off as Irvan was suddenly standing in front of him. "Who are you?"

"Now he asks," Irvan rolled his eyes. "Come on, we're leaving. I give them ten minutes at the most." Kuso knew his companion was talking to him, but he was gaging the benefit of revealing himself. "Look, I don't suggest staying, even though you obviously came for it," Irvan said scornfully, eyeing the human's choice of weapons. "As much as I would like you take on a hundred or so of them, I would rather keep myself safe. Come on." Irvan started walking towards the arch, passing right under the rafter Kuso currently occupied. With a swing of his leg, he lightly jumped the thirty feet separating him from the floor, landing softly for a man of his bulk next to Irvan.

"Just how many times are you going to try and get yourself kill tonight?"

"One more if you don't shut up."

"Who the hell are you," the human asked again. Kuso heard the crossbow lock. Neither answered. The swish of of an arrow through air made both turn to dodge. Irvan hadn't turned far enough and the metal head dug itself into his forearm.

"He shot me." Irvan was annoyed again. A bit shocked. And angry. This would get good.

"What's the big deal? You've been shot before. Worse even," Kuso commented casually, glancing at the shaft protruding from Irvan's arm. "Might scar. Nothing to worry about."

"He shot me." Irvan turned and started to stalk back towards the human.

"Irvan, don't be stupid. You're plan worked and now we can get out. Leave him and come on." Kuso was frustrated and annoyed with his companion's behavior. But Irvan wasn't listening, he just walked right up to point blank range of the crossbow, keeping violent eye contact. "Irvan, that makes four times in one night. Are you trying to set a new record for yourself." He was going to say more, but a inhuman screech resounded through the night air. Sounded like the leader of those hell-beast vampires was angry. "That's our cue. Come on."

"He knows him."

"What are you blathering about now, Irvan?"

"The would-be king of a Count seems to know who this man is. Come, Gabriel, I think we should talk. And one topic will be about your aim. Although you might have come for him, you lost your surprise when you let one escape."

"How do you know my name?" Remarkably the crossbow was lowered and Kuso released a breath he did not know he had been holding.

"He just screamed it, weren't you listening."

"How do you know who that was?"

"Trust me, he knows. Enough questions. They're coming. Irvan?" The plan was not vocalized, but the question was plain as day.

"This is going to hurt in the morning," was all Irvan said in response. Without warning, they took Van Helsing by the arms and disappeared from sight.

"Where are we? Why were you hiding from those vampires? And who are you?" A gun cleared Van Helsing's holster, pointed once more at Irvan. Kuso sighed, and found himself facing down a barrel of the human's revolver.

"He doesn't quit, does he?" he remarked over Van Helsing's shoulders to Irvan. To Van Helsing himself, Kuso said, "Look, if we wanted to kill you, we would've tried already." The guns did not move. "Alright, he's all yours, Irvan," he added tossing up his hands in a gesture careless giving and turning his back on the two. "We're going to have to stay here until daybreak. They'll be less apt to come after us during the day." Kuso left them to talk over whatever Irvan had in mind.

"Well, he hasn't ask what we are. So, unless he is blind as well as stupid, then we're on the right track. And at least he didn't shoot you," Irvan sulked as he ripped the arrow from his arm and tossed it back to Van Helsing, who had to stow a revolver to catch it. Irvan sat in one of the arm chairs of the abandoned flat and motioned for the human to do the same. Kuso had taken the most comfortable and cleanest of the assortment of furniture. "In civilized society," Irvan said as though Van Helsing was making himself at home. "introductions are usually first when men meet. I fear we have missed that. My name is Irvan and this is Kuso."

"And I'm Van Helsing," the human gave and sat on the edge of the cushion. A small cloud of dust rose with the action. "Now, what were you doing in that castle?"

"A complicated question," Irvan answered. "We were an envoy between leaders until Kuso insulted the Count. Or rather one of his women. Really Kuso, you should know better than to try and get into one of their beds. We don't know anything about them, biologically speaking."

"Lay off, Irvan. You didn't help matters in demanding a compromise. You should have known that monster wasn't going to compromise."

"I was repeating what H'norngu wanted known. Frankly I have no idea why I was there in the first place. Yaus would have been the better option."

"You were sent because of your poetical phrasing and skilled ways in manipulating words. Or have you conveniently forgotten that?"

"I had conveniently forgotten. Though that leaves the miscalculation in judgment to why you were sent."

"Hold on. You two were there to talk with the Count?"

"He's slow."

"More like dense." Irvan gave Van Helsing all his attention. "Yes, we were there to discuss treaties between our two factions, but the Count has other plans. And when the third member of our party felt compelled to question Dracula's ideas of total control, he sadly met his demise. Leaving us to fend for ourselves. And you saw the results."

"Dracula? As in Count Dracula?"

"As I told you, dense."

"He is dead. I killed him over two hundred years ago."

"Have you never considered that there would always be another who will claim the title. And believe me, he is powerful enough to not be contested. He has already collected a large horde of his vampires, werewolves, and other undead. Now he is threatening the other vampire factions who are not of his creation."

"You're..." Van Helsing stood, a revolver aimed for Irvan's head.

"Not this again. Put it away You asked the question and I'm just answering. Truly, you must be blind."

Kuso watched the display with unguarded amusement. Irvan sure knew how to find the most interesting company. "You know, Irvan. I get the distinct impression this guy doesn't like us."

The other vampire narrowed his eyes in thought and studied the man threatening him. "I believe you're right, for once, Kuso." Irvan's tone made it certain that he was serious and that his words purposely skirted around the issue. "It might be a stretch, but I'd say he despises us because we are heathens."

Kuso shrugged and slouched deeper into his chair. "Well, so long as it's only religious." He too made it known that open hostility would not be tolerated lightly. Van Helsing might be armed, might have just decimated eleven hellish vampires, but the friendly atmosphere would quickly disappear should this keep up.

The revolver lowered and the man seated himself again. "Dracula's vampires are the only ones."

"That's where you're wrong." This time Kuso objected. "We are older than Dracula. Think of it as a different species. You've got your spiders, think about how many different types there are in the world. But with us vampires there are two. Us and Dracula's."

"Where's the difference?"

Irvan took that line of explanation. "For one, we cannot change into those winged beasts. Horribly disfigured creatures. Nor do we have the power of your Devil. Took us a long while to gain a hold of that thought. Your Christian relicts mean nothing to us. Though I could introduce you to several among our number who are faithful practicing Christians."

"I'll take Zeus on before I actually believe in any of that."

"You're pantheon has not been used in centuries. All it's good for is cursing."

"See, it's good for something. Unlike your strange version of religion. Couldn't even call it a religion."

"You call upon the Greek gods?"

"I'm Greek. What do you expect?"

"And you?"

"Well, it existed long before you Muslims, Christians, or Jews. To make a simple explanation: we are on earth therefore we are as equal as the rest of earth."

"Where'd that come from?"

"I direct you to my fathers and mothers and to their fathers and mothers. The beginning is as elusive as our origin. Now tell me, oh great vampire slayer," Irvan mocked. "Do you commit your crimes out of pure pleasure, or do you have an employer for your dastardly deeds?"

"Let's just call it community service."

Irvan and Kuso shared a glance. "Tricky, isn't he." Irvan nodded then in tandem they said, "Pleasure." Kuso continued, "I think do I prefer those who do it for the pleasure, they're more fun."

"I find that the ones who do it for money are most amusing. Though that might also be for the enjoyment. Slaying vampires is not a very lucrative pastime." Irvan took the opportunity openly study the human. It was the study of enemies gaining the size of their opponent. "The question for you is why you have come to this location," Irvan began carefully, "to partake in your choice of sport."

"Doesn't matter. All that matters to you is that I'm here." Van Helsing answered just as carefully.

"Then you won't mind explaining how Vladislaus Dracula seems to know you personally." That halted all words which might have issued from the human's mouth. Kuso looked at Irvan, who sat waiting with a small expression of triumph growing on his face. Apparently he was pleased with rendering Van Helsing speechless.

"I killed Vlad over two hundred years ago," Van Helsing grounded out.

"And just why are you still here?" Irvan asked in a tone only he could pull off, polite savagery. "Two hundred years is a long time for a man to remain in his late thirties. But my question was how do you know him? And why are you here?"

Van Helsing's face hardened as he spoke. He was making it known that his purpose was his purpose despite the fact that he was speaking to vampires. "They told me vampires were in that castle. I came to kill them. No mention was made of Vladislaus. The last I saw of him he was dead."

"Guess he's the type who has to see to believe," Kuso jibed. "Listen kid, Vlad's dead. That's what makes him so particularly dangerous. After he broke out of the prison his father trapped him in, he's caused nothing but trouble for us. We first put down all the Turnings as him being young and careless. But it kept going, 'til he got to challenging H'norngu." Kuso stopped and frowned at the look of puzzlement from Van Helsing. "Alright, what is it you don't get?"

There was a pause while the puzzlement slowly faded for impatience. "Start with Dracula."

"Dense," Irvan commented, dully. "You obviously know Vladislaus from before he became a vampire. He was banished to a fortress with no exit shortly after being turned. We can only guess that about fifty years later he gained wings and escaped its confines."

"Wings?" When neither vampire said anything to dispute the fact, Van Helsing added, "Well, that's new. And what's the rest of it? Where do you come in?"

"Just over a century back," Kuso answered. "Dracula started putting in bids to get in close. Wasn't to keen on the structure, such as it is, and tried for an alliance. We were just concluding one of our talks when Dracula pulled a surprise clause. An equal standing, if you will. And that is quite contrary to what H'norngu would be interested in dealing with. Young upstarts. Barely three and they're thinking they can rule the world."

"I don't follow."

"Of course you don't. Took me four hundred years to understand. What it boils down to is this: The older you are, the stronger you get. The stronger you are the higher you get. Now, if you're lucky enough to be Turned by an old vampire, the more power to you. You can basically jump the political latter. Take me," Kuso said leaning back casually. "Turned by my sire of over six thousand years, I had the power of one of three thousand years. And as it figures, I now stand somewhere around third. Through a great bit of wheeling and dealing."

Irvan snorted in disgust. "You place too much importance on yourself." The pale skinned vampire would have continued but Kuso talked over him.

"Or you can take Irvan here. He was born that way. Has never been human at any point in his long life. So if you think about it, he's the real monster around here. I'm just a victim of circumstance."

Van Helsing just sat with a blank expression on his face. Kuso would have killed to know his thoughts. "He was born that way?"

Kuso smiled as he heard Irvan growl in annoyance. It was far too easy to get under the younger vampire's skin. "Born and raised. If I remember correctly, his entire line is fully vampire, not a Turned one among them. Though when it comes to brute strength they take a lot longer to develop. See, we're both about two thousand years old. But he had to age that way and now looks about twenty, while I was turned at about forty and stayed that way."

"Are you through?" Irvan growled.

"You brought him here."

"To learn why Dracula knows him and see if it could benefit us. Apparently not. In such a case we should be returning to H'norngu with Dracula's answer. Such as it was." The tall slender vampire stood and began searching through the room, obviously looking for something drink as he held a small chalice in his right hand.

"Uptight and snobbish. Classical Born characteristics," Kuso said to the human, who still had no clear emotion on his face. Something Kuso could admire. "It's part of the reason he fits in so well with the nobility. And Irvan's just getting something to tide him over. We should be going out for a real meal shortly."

"It's sunrise," Van Helsing stated blandly.

"So? The sun has not stopped a single one of us past fifteen. Oh, fifteen hundred or equivalent. Now, just why are you after Vladislaus?" Kuso leaned forward anticipating the answer.

"I knew him when he was alive. We were friends back then. He killed my cousin and was blamed for bringing the werewolf." Van Helsing's tone was harder than rock as he said this. "I don't regret what I did." The silence was uneasy as the only movement came from the splash of red liquid into Irvan's goblet. The human looked over oddly curious. "So," he bit out, "What do you have to drink around here?"

"The vampire's version of alcohol, Ymodi, as we cannot digest human's liquor." Irvan stared hard at Kuso while the Greek vampire gave his best innocent look. "Not that that has stopped some from trying." He then pour two more wine glasses full, set them on the table between Van Helsing and Kuso before retrieving his own and the bottle. Kuso took his readily and started to sip, waiting for Gabriel to take his. The human gingerly lifted the glass with much hesitation. It seemed as if both vampires held their breath while the man tested the textured.

It first seemed as though the man was about to decline as he lowered the goblet to the table. But he changed his mind and brought it to his lips instead and took a small, almost worried, sip. Not finding anything wrong, he took more into his mouth and the vampires relaxed somewhat. Kuso figured Irvan was not as annoyed as he tried to get across if he was in the mood to share a drink. But then again the younger vampire was wearing that strange look of triumph again.

"So what is this?" Gabriel asked frowning, trying another sip.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Irvan asked with a small smirk playing on his lips.

He spit it out violently. "It's blood!"

Irvan grinned now, utterly amused. "Oh no, nothing like that. Blood does not keep well after the first few minutes. It's from a plant we have hidden from humans and it does a remarkable job of looking and tasting like blood. But nowhere near as good as the real thing. And this does take at least a thousand years before it is ripe for drinking."

Kuso burst out laughing, nearly dropping his glass as he held his ribs to contain the force of his mirth. Irvan just continued to sip his drink, smiling in satisfaction and amusement. While Van Helsing looked like he was going to be sick.


	2. THEART 2 of 3

"What we need is to get inside without notice," Kuso said, nursing a nasty gash along his arm.

"That could be done, but you ruined the element of surprise," Van Helsing accused, dealing with his own wounds.

"How was I to know that wasn't a statue. You missed it. Irvan might have seen it if he had been there," Kuso blamed the other vampire as usual.

"Don't blame me for your failure. I told you it was an ill devised plan." Irvan walked into the room of the abandoned flat, they had turned into a fairly steady hideout.

"Then assist next time," Van Helsing took the bandages roughly from Irvan's offering hand. Irvan merely shrugged in comment. "How do you suggest getting in unnoticed without inside help?"

"Then get inside help."

"That's brilliant, Kuso. Remind me not to consult you when my life is endangered." Irvan paused to think. "You need a woman for that." Two heads with identical baffled expressions turned to the tall slender vampire. "What? It is obvious neither of you could enter without notice. Much less get out, it appears. And Dracula is not likely to readily accept a man into his midst when he is expecting you. It is likely a woman could succeed where you would fail."

"And just where do you suggest finding one we can trust?" Van Helsing's voice was harshly critical.

Kuso let his eyes roam Irvan's form without hiding his speculative and suggestive expression. "Oh, we wouldn't have to go that far." Irvan caught on fast and began a retreat.

"Get Esperanza. She'd be more than willing."

"But your closer. Show him. Go on. Or I might have to start telling stories and you know how detailed I can be."

"This is beyond humiliating," Irvan stated when he walked through the door for the second time.

"You're right, its degrading.... What? You look good in a dress," Kuso said in response to Irvan's killer glare. Irvan did look nice in his female form. And when he put on a dress he was quite a sight. Or would it be called a she? The dress was a long, formfitting red piece of fabric with a long slit running up the right leg. Remarkably, they had found it in a closet and in wonderful condition. Only after Irvan snatched the dress from Van Helsing's loose grip and stalked off muttering about the indecency of it all, did it become apparent that he agreed to the charade.

"Might have been better in black," Van Helsing took in the sight from the high heels to the partially up done black hair. With his eyes traveling back done he said, "Nice legs," he smirked. Turning to Kuso, the human remarked, "You actually believe he can get in."

"Oh he can get in, I'm not worried about that," Kuso answered grinning.

"So, how's he getting in?"

"The back door?"

Irvan choose that moment to stalk between them for the exit. "Idiots. As clueless as the next. The side door to the cathedral at four." He then disappeared through the door.

Van Helsing looked to Kuso. "What's he planning?"

"Why would I know."

Dracula paced with an uncertainty he had never felt before. Too many things were going against him in this fight. He had not gained the uncontested allegiance of those other weaklings of vampires because the idiotic embassy they sent would not follow his orders.

"You seem distressed." It was a female voice coming from the shadows. One of them. How had he let it get past his senses? Dracula did not turn to meet it. He was much faster and much stronger than those living vampires.

"Your heart seems familiar..... Someone I've met before, perhaps." He let the words drift pleasantly between them. The female would be watching his back as he ignored her and watched through other senses.

"We are all the same, our hearts," the female said calmly. "You have met us all when you meet just one." She was approaching him from behind. Not making an effort to hide what she must know he could sense. A hand on his shoulder told him how quickly she could move.

"Pity you weren't part of their contingent. Things might have gone much smoother." The hand had given way to a gentle head.

"I'm afraid, dear Count, that we are still much the followers of the old traditions." A soft kiss rested on his shoulder. This vampire was bold, but not suicidal.

"Where women do not take positions of leadership?"

"No, my dear Count." The lips moved to the other shoulder. "That was your era. We date back much further. Where leadership is determined by sheer physical strength."

Suddenly, Dracula was behind her, gripping her by the waist firmly as his other hand gently pulled her long black hair free from where it covered her neck. The vampire had not moved in response to his sudden attack. Nor had there been any indication that she even noticed. "And you think to use you charms and wit against me," he whispered to her neck

"I have presumed to do nothing, dear Count. Word spreads fast from those who flee. Of the three who came, one returned."

"Merely one?" Dracula questioned softly. "I do not suppose it was a tall, womanly slender, black haired creature?" There was no change in the female in his grip. "It is a shame you were not reared for child bearing." Now the vampire tensed, betraying himself. "Oh, do not worry. It was merely a guess. You play your part well."

"Not well enough it appears," the voice still held the feminine, and the form did not change stances or posture, nor heartbeat.

"It is a pity you play the woman better than the man," Dracula mentioned. "No, don't change. I would hate to waste such an interesting talent on such a talented interest." Another pause in the conversation developed as the count decided on the next course of action. "I believe there is time for a dance." He moved to face the vampire for the first time that night. "Don't you agree, Irvan." Taking a lock of black hair, he added, "Such a pity."

Without giving Irvan time to respond the Count twirled them into a slow waltz, devoid of music. Irvan followed without hesitation, allowing Dracula to lead as he followed flawlessly through the steps. Even without music to guide them, the two knew the age old steps.

"You must have played this part countless times. A different age, a different dance. How far back do you know?" The dancing slowly transforms to the slight variations of the different decades, going back through the centuries.

"Dances don't change much, Count. And we would have to go back much further than the fourteen hundreds."

"But of course. You are much too accustomed to this life. For, for you this is life."

"And for you , it is a curse."

Dracula's eye's hardened. "Do not provoke me, Irvan. You tread on thin ground."

"I do not dare to presume, dear Count," Irvan answered, hematite eyes met his own and unlike Dracula's own creations, this vampire's eyes contained life.

"Words become you. Had you taken this guise before, the negotiations might not have soured. You left the failing for the other two. An unwise move." A smile reclaimed the Count's lips.

"That depends on the result."

Dracula's eyes widen slightly at the declaration. "You do not wish a union?"

"We do not all follow one." Irvan never lost eye contact as they continued the slow methodical twirling, with Dracula leading. "As I said, dear Count, we up hold the age old traditions. And I do not rank highly."

"Yet you come unannounced and unaccompanied." A short pause of realization. "Ah. Your words betray you. Then remain with me. With one, so comes the others. A new breed shall be born."

The turn to widen his eyes as understand came, and Irvan breathed, "The dead sire the living."

Dracula smiled gently. "I see now why you spoke little at our first meeting. You have little to worry about from my creatures. Your talents shall not go amiss." He leaned in close to Irvan's neck, and felt the other, living vampire willing expose the vulnerable vein. "It is an interesting prospect. What one vampire would do to the other."

Turning his gaze towards the Count, Irvan searched his dead eyes. "Are you hesitant?"

In the same manner, Dracula questioned, "Are you eager? It is a moment to be savored. The question comes to bear, what makes you eager?" Their eyes met, dead versus alive, no words are spoken but they reach a silent agreement. There, within the steps of the waltz, Dracula transformed. The suave sophisticated gentleman rippled into a pale bat like creature. His wing span over twenty feet, spreading out and around the couple. The change cause no break, no falter in the intricate dance.

Irvan's breath caught once as he said, "The true guise of Count Dracula." A brief pause was created as Dracula sank his fangs into Irvan's bared neck. The living vampire's eyes widened and his heartbeat changed rhythm. It could have been seconds later, it could have been minutes later, but later, Irvan repeated the gestured with the Count latched firmly to his neck. Dracula did nothing to hinder Irvan, almost made the process easier. The waltzing halted and they stood like at for long moments, until Irvan finally broke his hold.

His pained face watched distractedly as Dracula retained his hold. His breathing become more erratic and his heart increased its pace, the desperately slow rhythm gaining a slow and steady beat. The Count withdrew and Irvan could not hold back a gasp of pain. Dracula healed the puncture wounds on his neck, but Irvan's would not close completely, not heal fully.

"As I said, savored," Dracula whispered into Irvan's ear. The other vampire was in no condition to respond immediately. So he waited patiently. "You have friends waiting. Shall we go meet them?"

It took a moment but Irvan managed, breathlessly, "Side door of the cathedral. Don't suspect a thing."

A new understanding filled Dracula with this admission. "You would have come regardless. You are a most interesting creature."

"And you, my dear Count, leave most intriguing questions."

Reaching the side door at four in the morning, Kuso walked into the cathedral. He may not like Irvan all that much but he did want the younger vampire to be safe. Who else would he have the verbal spars with.

"I thought you said he could he could get in." That would be Van Helsing.

"I said he could, and that was not what I was worried about." Kuso was worried more about Dracula than Irvan. Irvan would get in, but how would he stand up against the Count? Irvan was a great actor, but even he lost the act in the heat of the moment.

"And what is?"

"Him getting out," Kuso stated firmly.

"You failed to mention this before."

Kuso shrugged, being in the lead, he couldn't see Van Helsing, just hear his voice. "Didn't see cause."

"Where is he?"

"Quiet." Kuso thought he heard something. From the sound of things Van Helsing heard it too.

"There," the human said silently beside him.

"Not him."

"Meaning?"

"Not him."

"You really are quite foolish, Gabriel," a mocking voice above them said. Kuso looked but could see nothing "There was a time when you would never combine your lot with vampires."

Kuso turned to Van Helsing and whispered furiously, "I thought you said this guy was different. How does he know you?"

Van Helsing graced him with a sour look. "You said he was different. I said I killed him."

"No need to quarrel among yourselves," Dracula said pleasantly, stepping into view. "I assure you that there will be more time for quarrels later."

Van Helsing leaned toward Kuso as they noticed a second shape appear lower in the cathedral. "Is that who I think it is?" Irvan was now completely noticeable though he blended in with the shadows well in the now black dress.

"That's what he looked like when he left." Kuso paused a moment to study Irvan, a frown developing on his face. "Guess you were right. It does look better in black." The dress was the same style, though this time black, trimmed in dark satin blood red.

Van Helsing's mouth quirked into something resembling a smirk. "Does he always have such bad taste?"

"Usually."

Now the smirk was hard pressed to remain hidden as Van Helsing commented, "Looking like that, he could have done better."

"Unlikely. He's had two millennia to learn," Kuso joked to the human. Calling up to Irvan and completely ignoring the imposing Count, "We didn't expect you to bring a friend. Change of heart?"

Irvan said nothing, appearing as a statue of marble. Dracula answered the taunt. "There was a heart to change," he said with a strange look on his face. "And thus we are here to greet you. I would join you, however, the interior is not to my liking."

Van Helsing turned to Kuso and said disappointingly, "He sold us out."

Kuso answered, "I'm not to sure about that."

Van Helsing, not caring overly much about the vampires' tedious friendship, took out his crossbow, aimed and fired.

Kuso, shocked, watched the silver bolt fly, and yelled at Van Helsing, "Idiot, just what do you think you are doing?!"

Irvan has the time to step away casually while Dracula explained, "He is not thinking. That is what he is famous for."

Irvan's voice wafted down, a hollow version of what it use to be, "You missed."

The human didn't say a word and aimed his single shot crossbow at the female figure of the vampire. Kuso's shouts were almost frantic, he didn't like the idea of Van Helsing murdering the younger Born vampire. In fact Yaus and H'norngu would not be pleased either. "Don't shoot damn it. Don't shoot!" He grabbed the crossbow and tried to pull it from Van Helsing's grip, but the arrow as already on its way. Irvan only had time to step back to avoid the bolt. He was looking murderous. Finally taking the weapon from the human, Kuso added angrily, "We are definitely talking about your aim later."

As if time did not exist the vampire in the black dress descended on Van Helsing knocking him savagely to the floor with little effort. Irvan then turned gracefully to face Kuso, ignoring the human threat. Dracula's remarks punctuated the event. "And to think you were once friends. A shame really."

Kuso was frowning at Irvan, even as Van Helsing was slowly pulling himself off the floor. The older vampire could see that the human was planning to attack Irvan for no other reason than anger. "Talking to the wrong guy. We were just forced to work together." Van Helsing rushed Irvan from behind. The pale womanly vampire took no mind and sent the human a nasty uppercut that made Kuso wince. It sent Van Helsing flying closer to Dracula. And Kuso realized that if this was going to stop, he was going to have to stop Irvan. The idiotic vampire was not at all in his right mind. "Irvan!" he called. "I think you're taking the legs comment too far. Ease up."

As Irvan approached, taking his attention off the human, Dracula began to speak to Van Helsing. Kuso had a mind to pay attention. "You have something of mine, Gabriel. And I have been meaning to take it back for over two centuries." The hellish vampire raised his right hand, revealing his missing ring finger. "Do tell me you still have it, Gadjo. And that you haven't lost it over the years. Or worse, forgotten about it."

"It's still here, Vlad." Van Helsing dug out a chain with a ring on it. One of a winged dragon that Kuso had not seen before. "Just a reminder of who you once were. You don't have any business demanding it back. You lost that when you lost life."

Dracula scowled deeply. "Then I shall just have to take it as you took it from me." Van Helsing stuffed the ring and chain back into its hiding place out of deviance. Kuso put two and two together and came up with a bloody equation. Could Van Helsing really have hated Dracula enough to cut of the finger to get at a mere ring? And just what was the same way? Dracula cutting off Van Helsing's head? These two were more involved than Kuso wanted to think about.

For the moment, Kuso was glad Irvan was a terrible fighter. It meant he could focus on the other conversation. Even as he punched Irvan in the gut and sent him crashing through the outer wall. Through the hole Kuso could see three familiar women standing there, watching everything curiously. He called out to them, "Come on in ladies, I believe we didn't finish last time." The scars marring his face creased as he grinned at them. The inability to enter holy ground really had to be annoying.

Further in the background, Kuso could make out the runt, bending to assist the black clad figure he knew to be Irvan. He could even hear the boy say, "I don't believe we have been introduced," all the while smirking as though he knew more then he was letting on. The look of shock and indignation from Irvan was priceless, a moment Kuso would remember for a long time to come. And the look on the runt's face as Irvan's left hook hit was perfect.

Irvan then did something incredibly stupid and suicidal. He attacked Dracula. One moment the slender vampire was punching the lights out of Rene, the next he was standing next to Dracula with a look of fury stretched over his visage. Dracula smiled benignly, "Now really, did you think I was just going to let you walk away? After you came to me so willingly?"

Kuso didn't see either vampire move, but the next second, Irvan was back outside, struggling to raise. "Come on, Van Helsing. The battle's been moved outside to their ground." When the human's attention did not falter from Dracula, Kuso grabbed him by the shoulders, saying, "Come on, it will be fun." After a second of dragging the human, Kuso realized what the problem was. "He's not coming down, you know."

"You want to fight them?" Van Helsing asked incredulously.

"Why not?" Kuso shrugged. "I didn't like the way the last one finished. Thought you would want to get Blondie back for what she did to you." That got him moving. Drawing what had to be a silver sword, he charged the three Brides.

Kuso paused and took stock of the situation. Aleera had fallen back wounded. Rene had taken the sword and thrown it into a tree. Van Helsing seemed to be holding his own despite getting roughed up. Irvan however was still playing dead in the early dawn. Even though the sun was not above the horizon, Kuso could see Dracula perched on a neutral part of the gables. "Come down and join the fun!"

"Whatever for? You don't need the odds to be against you even further?" came Dracula's reply. "All I'm interested in is the ring."

"Suit yourself." Turning his back to the other vampire probably wasn't the smartest move, but Kuso trusted Dracula enough to not attack from behind. At least not until after he attacked where you could see him first. As he surveyed the battlefield again, Irvan had his hands full with Rene, but Kuso thought the Born Vampire could last. Van Helsing however was having difficulties holding his own against two of the Brides. The black haired bimbo and blondie. The Red Head was swooping down on the human from behind.

"Aleera, darling, you never answered my question! How do the dead do it?" That got her attention. The pale female hellbeast turned sharply on him. "I guarantee it's more fun with a live bloke." Aleera did not allow him to continue. She swooped down, pulling him off his feet. "That's the idea," he commented as he fought her in the air, dragging her off course into the trees.


	3. THEART 3 of 3

The last sight of the human was of him dragging his broken body up the steps of the Vatican.

"Did you have to remove his entire memory?" Kuso remarked as the two vampires watched the sun set behind Rome.

"He's a human who has been alive for over two hundred years and doesn't know why. There are people in the Vatican who can help keep him unnoticed," Irvan bit out harshly. "And besides, he still has his name." As Kuso retained his accusing stare, Irvan added, "I didn't remove it. It's still there."

"That doesn't explain why you did it, Irvan. You never do anything without personal cause." The older and scared vampire let his arm drop heavily on the slighter one. "Where's your motivation?"

Irvan frowned. An all to common occurrence. "Personally I don't want him hunting us down in a decade or two. He knew too much about us and would come. Don't tell me you don't recognize the threat," the pale vampire warned.

"That's not it and you know it," Kuso grinned. Irvan was hiding something big and humiliating and Kuso knew exactly what it was. He just had to get Irvan to admit it. That was where the fun began.

"Fine. It involves a dress and you will do best by leaving it at that." Irvan shrugged the arm off roughly. Kuso frowned, his facial scars stretching horribly.

"Then it's a good thing I saved it. I figured he'd call you again for a second date," Kuso paused not seeing a reaction. "Or you called him. Either way I thought you would like a memento of your special night. Figuring you would just burn it without any thought."

"Where is the dress, Kuso?"

"Why? What do you want with it?"

"I'm going to burn it. The fewer who know about that the better. And I'll burn you with it if you keep going on about it."

"Oh, I get it. You don't want to give Van Helsing any ideas." Then he remembered the first thing Irvan had said. Van Helsing was over two hundred years old. "How do you suppose he got that way? We both know he's just human."

Irvan's frown was introspective as his eyes followed the outline of the Vatican. "Something powerful is keeping him here. Someone who doesn't want him to leave."

It didn't take a genius to follow Irvan's thoughts. "You don't mean..." Kuso's brow creased in thought. "Is it even possible?" he managed a snort of a laugh. For some reason he found it amusing that Dracula would want to keep anyone around.

"They share a history. A complicated one. And Dracula has the power. And apparently the desire. I don't understand it, but their memories are strong."

"Don't tell me you went fooling around in their memories. Do you have any idea what that would do to you?" Irvan wasn't even phased. Kuso rolled his eyes at Irvan's back. "I see how you got into Van Helsing's mind. But how the hell would you know what goes on inside Dracula's."

The whole sight of Irvan half turning and giving a small half smile scared Kuso. And nothing Irvan had ever done ever scared him. "Haven't you ever wondered what would happen when two vampires joined minds?" All Kuso could do was shake his head in the negative. He had never wondered and never wanted to wonder, and now Irvan was going to tell him. "We shared thoughts. I saw his memories. Shared his thoughts. While linked he could not hide anything from me."

Kuso swallowed. "And he took control of yours. Pleasant imagery, Irvan. I still can't see why you liked him. Why did you do it?"

Irvan now looked to the darkening sky with a thoughtful speculative frown. "I was curious. I wanted to know what was possible." There was a pregnant pause. "Though I wonder what would have occurred had I actually fought?"

"You what!" Kuso's eye's widened with shock. "You mean you just let him take control! You are more of an idiot than I thought. I take it you willingly ratted us out to him didn't you. Told him everything he needed to know. Which was why you both were there to meet us."

"Plans change, Kuso," Irvan said levelly. "I knew I wasn't going to be able to get you past him without him knowing. I improvised."

"So I suppose the next time you come up against him, you are going to try fighting him this time?"

"I pray to the Lord Almighty that that day never comes."

"Since when were you Catholic?"

"I was never Catholic. I was reading some of those Protestant texts. They have some interesting ideas."

"I thought you said you were going to get out of the human world."

"Why would I do that? They just made their lives more interesting. Come on, I need a drink."

Kuso grinned widely. "I do believe that is the first time you beat me to it. Let's go. I know of a great place in France. Heads are suppose to be rolling."


End file.
